One Weird Tale
by Albinokitty Canadian
Summary: **Chapter 3 up** Well, I put it up as DBZ because I borrowed some characters. Basically original though. If you get confused, don't worry, I was confused when I was starting it! Just review with questions if you don't understand.
1. When The Wind Whispers

A/N: Ok, I don't own Trunks and Goten. or anybody else and. well, when I get too them I'll let you know. Please don't sue me, I only get 10$ allowance (. This fanfic's kind of. weird? I'm going to type up a different one soon, so enjoy this for now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: When the Wind Whispers.  
  
The wind blew out her candle softly and plunged the room into an eerie light from the window. The girl clutched the meowing bundle in her arms and pulled it closer. She'd been on many rescue missions, but none, like this, none with this uncomfortable feeling. She was determined to show herself none of her imagination was true, and it was all perfectly logical. She'd been searching for the kitten that now lay in her arms, unwilling for a neighbor who was complaining that her "little baby" needed to be found right away. The girl had been told to find the kitten in the building the lady had told her she'd lost seen her, in an old abandoned building where no one had lived for centuries, where debris was everywhere from long erosion, and a house maid would have kept busy for months. But the girl had faced worse, so she'd gone searching for the rogue kitten, only to find her cowering in an old moldy blanket. She'd wrapped the kitten, which appeared to be unaware of the situation, in her sweater. That's when she heard that sound, the sound of blazing fires, crashing ice, growing vines, and thundering lightning, all at the same time. She'd been frightened at first, then reminded imagination, she often gotten carried away, and had ventured up the stairs, hearing the sound again, she was suddenly in a trance and had followed the sound to an old bedroom. Before I tell of the even more mysterious happenings, let's start with some more background. "For the last time Zarora, this isn't a game! You can't just choose whether or not to help people!" The angry voice could be heard a block away from the small creature shelter. It was at the end of a beautiful stone path, with old stone walls and a black roof. The first half of the building was the shelter itself, home to numerous rescued creatures of every shape and proportion. There was even a phoenix or unicorn sometimes. The other half was the living quarters for a family of four. They'd all grown accustomed to the loud noises and smells of the shelter they owned except for the oldest boy, who hated everything about the place, and was hardly ever home, his parents tried to convince him not to waste his time doing things he wouldn't tell him, but Edric wouldn't listen. Zarora's parents were very worried about her getting mixed up in the same things as her brother, but she got good grades, and had never skipped a day for all her 16 years. She had achieved much of her brother's attributes though. She could be kind and smiling of course, and she always dressed appropriately, with the thoughts of what she was doing in mind. She had only a few friends, but those were very loyal to her, and she never let them down either. But she could be lazy, grouchy, annoying, rude, mouthy, today she'd decided to be all that. "But Mom!" She sighed, brushing her long snow-white hair. "I told my friends I'd meet them here to show them our new friends!" She always called them friends, or animals, or anything but creatures or things. She hated when people used those terms. Her blue-purple eyes glared red when she heard it. Now, Zarora Inforu Quemoti wasn't exactly animal soft, and quiet or shy. She was really known as Sparky to everyone besides her parents. She had just grown up in the midst of that, and had taken it in seriously. She was really fascinated by what they could do, and how they did it, with their crystals glowing inside them. Sparky had gotten her name for a couple reasons I will explain now. One: When she is, in a word, "hyper", she is eccentric and happy to everyone. Two: When she wakes up she is the opposite of, which really makes it quite funny to call her that in the morning. Three: She is fascinated by electronics, and when nobody else can make them work, she usually can. "Well that's just too bad, they'll have to see them some other time, and it's not like they're going to fly away or escape." Nonano Eni Quemoti replied in a direct motherly fashion. She took her daughter's sweater from the hook on the wall and held it out to her. Sparky sighed as she put on the sweater. She put her pocketknife in her pocket when her mother wasn't looking; a gift from her brother that often came in handy, and it was given to her on her 13th birthday. He had never given her a gift before. He'd given it to her now because he thought she might need it, thinking she was weak, and in need of protection. As soon as her parents saw it when Edric came for about five minutes on her birthday, they told her to immediately throw it away. She told them she had, but she hadn't. And now, I will continue from where we left off. She hesitated as the candle blew out, but then reminded herself she hadn't really trusted it when she'd found it in the entrance anyway. She heard the sound once more, and moved forward. In a blur of light, different in color every time she checked, there was a circle of ancient symbols, like hieroglyphs. First it was a pond around her feet, and then slowly rose, until they created a sphere. When the two tips touched she felt sleep take over and she collapsed in the sphere with the small kitten in her arms  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
"Who is she anyway?" "Can we trust her?" "How do I know? I asked you who she was!" "I don't know! I just found her in our trap." "Well, she's going to ask questions when we wake up, are you sure she's the one?" "Have I ever been wrong? --That's a hypothetical question by the way!!" Sparky heard a chuckle as she blinked her eyes. Those voices, where were they coming from? She wondered what they were talking about too. She sat up immediately, banging her head loudly on the ceiling. She yelped in pain out of habit. The two people who were obviously from the conversation she'd overheard ran in. The first was a girl with brown-red hair and ice blue eyes. She had on elbow pads that seemed to be made of a hard ivory. Each had a diamond- shaped aquamarine in the center. She had a matching plate for her stomach and lower chest. Underneath she had a long sleeveless pitch-black shirt and black pants. She had a sheathed sword at her side, (insert details). Her shoes were just normal looking sneakers but with the aquamarine diamonds at the tip. To top it off, she had fingerless black gloves. The second had purple mushroom cut hair with darker blue eyes. He (I'll type this in later, it's his armor and blah.). Sparky suddenly remembered what had happened, the wind had blown out her candle. The last thing she could remember was a blur of strange symbols. "Who are you?" The girl asked, seeming quite to the point. "I think the right question is who're you! You're the ones who kidnapped me!" Sparky quavered. The girl laughed, "Oh yeah! And anyway, if you aren't the one we meant to kidnap, we can always erase your memory." She grinned, "My name's Ice, that's Tiger." Sparky shuddered a little, "My name's - you can call me Sparky." "And what's your real name?" Trunks inquired. Sparky sighed, "Zarora Inforu Quemoti." "I'll call you Sparky thanks." Ice grinned. "Now, let's see if you're the one we've been looking for. And if you are, I can already tell this'll be fun!" "Heaven help me." Trunks pleaded.  
  
A/N: Oh dear, here we go. Now Sparky and Ice are copyright my friend and I (Trunks Lover, another www.fanfiction.net submitter! () SO NO USING UNLESS ASKING. THANK YOU. And. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. When The Wind Blows

A/N: ALL RIGHT! CHAPPY 2! So. who exactly are Ice and Trunks? And what's with the cat. FIND OUT! (Well, not the cat, that comes later) And remember. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 2: When the Winds Blow. Sparky followed Ice with Trunks behind, they chatted the whole way, Sparky laughing at everything. Trunks just followed with a smile, he was so happy Ice was happy, he loved her so much, not that she knew, sadly, because she loved him even more, but neither would confess. "Now, our job is to find the four special people who possess the most powerful elemtal crystals inside them. Me and Tiger have two of them. Obviously, mine's the power of Ice, and his is the power of Earth, now-" Ice got interrupted. "But aren't creatures like phoenixes and werewolf cubs and unicorns the only ones with crystals inside them? I've been told humans can't stand all that power." Sparky interrupted. "Exactly. Only four humans have crystals, that's why they're so important, because they're so powerful they can withstand it." Trunks explained. "Of course, there are some humans who have small smidgen of an inch crystals, but the four we're looking for have crystals of wondrous power. We set traps on every planet that only the other two could hear. But, occasionally," Ice glared at Trunks. "We make mistakes. So we have to make sure you're one with a test. Oh," She added, "You have to find the fourth." "But, but, but-" Sparky began. "No buts!" Ice smiled, "It'll be easy, if you're the one, so, get on." She motioned to a large recliner as they walked into a small room. Sparky noticed this was much like the room she'd previously been in. It only had a small but very bright light in the ceiling; it appeared to by in the shape of a gem, and a chair. Sparky sat down when she was told. Ice whipped out a small cube, with rounded edges. It reminded Sparky of the top of a bottle stopper her mom had given one of her colleagues for Christmas. "Okay, now just hold still." Sparky stared as Ice moved the cube so it got struck by the brilliant light of the ceiling and made a ray shine down onto her forehead. The spot burned and revealed a swirl of white. She felt light and dreary, and fainted ¤~*~¤ She woke in the same room, but with that spot on her head still burning. She opened her eyes to see Ice probing her with the light. "What are you doing?" Sparky moaned.  
  
Ice grinned. "You are 96% lightning, 1% ice, 1% fire, and 1% earth." She put the cube back in her pocket.  
  
"Meaning?" Sparky requested sitting up.  
  
"That you're exactly who we're looking for."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Sparky slumped back and pulled the covers back over her head. "Oh no, missy." Ice grabbed the blanket. "Now it's you're turn?"  
  
Sparky moaned. "First things first." Trunks flung some armor at her. "AH!" She landed back on her bed. "Next, you'll need a weapon." Ice opened a case. "This is our best lightning weapon, a warbanner." Sparky stared as it was set on the floor beside her. "And last but not least-your mission." Trunks finished. "Me and Ice we're the first Elementals, and our mission, given from our parents who were the last Pureways, was to find another Elemental. Then pass on the mission on until all four were together. Then we'd train each other, and look for the door of light. Once it was sealed, wars would end. You do know about the wars right?" Of course she did, who didn't? But they did have reason to believe she didn't, she was from a peace-planet. "Yeah." She replied simply. "Okay, thanks Trunks, bye now." Ice said, pushing him out the door. "Hey! What the-" "She's gotta get changed stupid." "Don't call me stupid-" the door cut off Trunks. Zarora quickly slid on some elbow pads, a breastplate, gloves, and boots. All with the same gem engraved, a black opal that sparkled different colours. "Now what?" She asked as she strapped on a pouch to her belt. "Now you get to your mission." Ice replied, polishing her own armor. Sparky gulped as she sheathed the warbanner.  
  
A/N: YEAH! Next chappy's gonna be great! Why. FIND OU! Oh, and I won't continue if nobody... REVIEWS! 


	3. When The Wind Howls

A/N: Hey! Well, I have 5 reviews! Thanks guys! Well, the last one was really short so I'll try and make it up to you guys. But anyway, here's Chappy 3, about three months late, he he. There is the slightest hint of lemon in here, just, ya' know a little joke, I'd never write a lemon in my life, one kiss is enough for me thanks. And Goten has a different family sorry if you're offended and all but I needed it for my story. And yes, I do know how to use punctuation; I just didn't know I had to skip a line for it to count on here, and they skip my smiley faces. And Oh yeah, * *'s, mean thoughts, ok? Ok, here goes.  
  
Chapter 3: When The Wind Howls  
  
It was a very lonely day in the etherium (A/N: Disney made that, not me) when Zarora set out in her capsule for the planet of Fire: Faron. She had come from the planet of Thunder she'd found out from Ice, but she always called it Thear. Ice's planet was called Shiva, and Tiger's (which was Trunks's actual name.) was called Earth. There was a lot of other stuff Sparky had in a little notebook. Like the only thing she knew was that the person was a guy. *Oh that helps. * She thought.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
A boy kicked at his airboard. "Damn clouds." He muttered. They were one of the few things that kept him from boarding. He looked around his apartment, which really only had one room. His guitar was in one corner, his bed in another, his radio and phone, and a table and some chairs in the middle. He didn't have a T.V., or a computer; he used all his money for his board or his music. He took up the electric guitar and struck a chord. Rain pattered on the roof outside.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
Sparky aimed for a vacant field. *Don't crash, don't crash, don't crash! * she prayed. She crashed. *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! * She screamed as, of course, the engine blew. *Damn driving skills. * she grabbed her gear and hopped out, she'd landed in a cow field. "OH GREAT!" she slammed the lid, scaring the cows away. "Stupid cows." She said bitterly and walked toward the farmhouse, she'd crashed loudly but there was a lot of other. um. craters. So she strode lazily as the people at the house watched her.  
  
"It's another alien Pa!" cried the boy to the inside of the house.  
  
"Not another!" A man with black hair and beard came out, as his son, like a miniature clone trotted behind. Sparky looked around but there was no one else, the mother must be inside she told herself.  
  
"Listen, ya'll have destroyed my field for the last time!" He hollered and lifted his shotgun.  
  
"Ah! Sir you must be taking me for someone else." I didn't mean to crash here, and I'll do the costs in work if I need to, I just need to get to the capital city of Firon."  
  
"You expect me to believe that yap?" He called shooting near her ear.  
  
"AH!! Well, do you need someone to help with the housework at all? Or maybe you know who I'm looking for, his name's-" Sparky began again.  
  
"I don't care what kind of creep you're looking for!" He shot near her hand.  
  
"Daddy." The boy whined, "Just let her finish!"  
  
"Alright Jeremiah." The man lowered the shotgun. "What's your story missy?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone named Goten, his supposed to have a connection with fire, do you know him?" She was jumping back and forth with nervousness.  
  
The farmer looked at her long and hard. "Yeah, I might."  
  
"We do Pa!" Jeremiah ran up to her. "He's my big brother! He lives over in- "  
  
"Now wait a minute!" The farmer called and ran up to her as well. "I figures you might as well do a little favour for us if we're talking for ya' right? Since you're in the neighbourhood."  
  
Sparky gulped. Since she was three she had a deathly fear of dusters (A/N: lol yes you're supposed to laugh at that it's nothing serious.), but she followed the man inside.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
Ice sat with her elbows propped up on the dashboard, pushing a ball back and forth for her kitten Zary. Except well Zary had angel wings and could talk but that hadn't been new news for months for Ice, and she was bored out of her mind. "B-O-R-EEEEEE-D-OooOOooO-M Boredom. Boredom." She continued to sing along to the "Monday Sucks" song.  
  
Trunks came in and threw his arms around her neck, "Ya' bored beautiful?"  
  
Ice turned her head and glared at him. "You are so observant."  
  
Trunks chuckled and kissed her lips. "Well I might have something to cure that."  
  
Ice froze. "No way! I refuse to be a part of your sick little experiments!" And she ran followed by Trunks followed by a floating Zary.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
"grumble grumble grumble mumble grumble." Sparky moaned as she washed floors, walls and swept.  
  
"Havin' fun missy?!" The farmer, Jake, asked as his feet were up and he drunk some whisky.  
  
She gave him a death glare. Then returned to her mumbling about how they had no vacuum.  
  
Two days later, he decided to tell her. "Now sit down and try not to hurt yerself'. Ya' look ready ter' fall over." He suggested as she stumbled forward and plopped down. "Now, me son's name is Goten, as you know, he's got a mighty strong thing with fire. He gets hurt all the time because of it. He lives in our capital, Flamus, he left to 'seek his fortune' three years ago. Haven't seen him since. Just talk to anybody and they'll tell ya' where ter' find 'em. Now get on before Jerry finds out yer' gone."  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
As the raindrops continued to haunt the boy as he fixed his airboard (A/N: For those of you watched Treasure Planet, it's the same except I think solar surfer sounds really cheesy, so it's an airboard here.) but he couldn't do anything about it. Ever since he'd had that dream a week ago of that girl his power with heat that he'd always had wouldn't work.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Help me." Called a female voice from the clifftop. He was at the bottom, or close to it, his vision just looked up at her, and when he looked down to where his body was he saw a fiery sea of orange flame. (A/N: dream perspective.). The girls body was against the sun, so he could just make out that she was facing him, silhouetted against the sun, her hair rippling with the mighty wind and her arms outstretched as if she was going to jump and fly. ".Help me." The girl whispered and the wind carried it to the fire's (his) ears. She jumped and plummeted down, down, down, falling towards the sea to be engulfed.  
  
Present  
  
He had had that dream for a week, always getting closer to her face. But he shook it off now, grabbed his board and headed for the town's main square. Sometimes if he performed on his airboard well, people would throw money. Only if he was lucky and people were in a good mood though, sometimes he got tomatoes instead of tupince. (A/N: He he, I'm not sure how to spell it, you know how in Britain they have pieces of money worth two pennies? No I'm not from Britain, so GO CANADA! WOO HOO! HAPPY CANADA DAY!) Looking around he saw a girl about his age with dazzling white hair and ice blue eyes and a pale complexion. *Looks like she could use some help* He though absent- mindedly, she was looking around like she was totally lost, with her back against a wall and studying a map.  
  
"Lost there, Angel-face?" He asked leaning against the wall.  
  
She looked up at him, "Unless you can help me find someone."  
  
He grinned. "Who would have the honour of your company?"  
  
Sparky rolled her eyes. "His names Goten Son, he lives in an apartment around here."  
  
He grinned rebelliously, "You're lookin' at 'im." (A/N: he doesn't talk like a hill-billy, just that way you don't take the time to pronounce an "h", you know, stuff like that.)  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "Ya' right."  
  
He looked shocked. "I am!"  
  
"Can you do a triple-axel nose-dive?" She asked with fake sweetness. Mr. Son had told her only his son could do it.  
  
He grinned, "Watch this." He ran off and propelled his board into the air above the crowd. They were all used to it and threw money into a bucket.  
  
¤~*~¤  
  
All done! Chapter 3 is kaputski! Ha ha, gotta love that word. Well I tried to make it longer because Chappy 2 was really short. So I'll talk to later. REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
